Sick Day
by TheOnceAnonymous14
Summary: It's been one month since the gang came home. Melissa gets a cold and is in for a surprise visitor.


Melissa's POV:

I cough hard and blew my nose and let out a groan. It was only a month since we returned home and I caught a horrendous cold. I laid my head back on my pillow and pulled the comforters up. I felt goose bumps and tried to make myself into a tiny ball.

I sneezed hard and grabbed a tissue to blow my nose. "God why won't anything come out?" I wailed to myself frustrated.

"Well you know talking to yourself isn't a good sign Mel."

I sat up and blushed warmly when I saw Jackson leaning against my bedroom door.

"Hi Jackson, what are you doing here?"

He walked and sat down next me.

"Well I heard my best friend was sick so I came to see how you were doing." I smiled. Since we came back we agreed to take things slow and were just enjoying things.

"Well thanks... wait how did you get in?" I wondered.

He smirked. "Your parents let me in on their way out."

"Oh, well you didn't have to come."

He lied down next to me wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Your too modest sometimes Mel, besides I don't mind spending time with you. Crazy or not!" He winked.

I huffed. "Hey! Listen if you've been struggling to blow your nose for the past 6 hours you would act a little crazy too!"

He laughed. "Well maybe I would... but you will never know."

I smiled and placed my head on his chest. "Jackson you act like you're so mysterious. But now that I know you, you aren't." I said teasingly.

He quickly flipped on top of me. "You are quite cheeky, Melissa Wu." He looked into my eyes and leaned in. I leaned in excitedly, only to realize that he wasn't going to kiss me. He moved his arms to my sides and tickled me.

"Ahh Jackson! Jackson stop!"

"How's that for mysterious!"

"Jack-Jackson stop please can't breathe!"

"Only if you say that 'Jackson is the most mysterious person I know'!"

I would have held off if it weren't for the fact I really was lacking air.

"Okay! Okay! Jackson is the most mysterious person I know!"

He stopped and I coughed hard. He got off gently and went and got me some water.

Jackson's POV:

I grabbed her some water and watched her drink it slowly. I rubbed her back and watched her smile in appreciation. We lay back down and I chose to speak up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to go so rough." I rubbed the back of my neck.

She shook her head. "Don't worry about it!" She said cheerfully.

I smiled one thing that hasn't changed about Mel is how cheery she was around me. When we first met that was the one thing I noticed about her. Her excitement she showed around me was something I found annoying and shocking initially. I've never met someone who cared for me so much and now I've grown fond of it.

I wrapped my arms around her and felt her hesitantly cuddle close to my side.

I looked at her and stared at her apparel. She was in a light purple tank top and purple and white plaid short shorts. I watched her tie her hair into a messy bun. Her usually tanned face was paler, her nose was red and there were dark lines under her eyes. She still looked beautiful.

"Come on Mel, let's get you some food." I said when I realized her parents told me to make sure I got some food in her system.

She groaned and closed her eyes annoyed. "No Jackson! I just wanna stay in bed. I'm too weak to eat, besides I'm not even hungry" I picked her up ignoring her squeals and walked down stairs and placed her gently on her couch. I walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find the soup her parents left and heated it up in the microwave.

I took the soup and got a spoon and my way back to her. Her brown orbs stared deeply at me. I smirked as I saw her pout in frustration.

"What's wrong Mel?"

She let out a groan. "I'm sick and tired of being sick."

She then did one of the most adorable pouts ever and whined, "I am NOT hungry!" Her stomach growled and she turned beet red. I raised an eyebrow and watched her throw a pillow over face and groaned into it.

Melissa's POV:

I scream into my pillow mortified at how dorky I act around Jackson. I over hear Jackson laughing and groan for the 100th time.

"Come on Mel, its time for you to eat some soup. Your tummy has spoken up for you." He said with a hint of amusement.

I slowly remove the pillow off my face and see his gorgeous blue eyes twinkle. He takes the soup off the table and I slowly move up to a sitting position.

"Alright Mel, your mom told me that this is chicken noodle soup, your favourite."

I smile and slowly open my mouth as he fed me my favourite soup. I close my eyes and let out a moan of appreciation. Mentally thanking mom for making me this. I open my eyes and see Jackson staring into my eyes. He crosses his eyes and I smile and let out a laugh. He continued to feed me as we shared a comfortable silence.

As I drank the last spoonful, I thought about our relationship and wondered hard as to what exactly Jackson and I were. We agreed to take things slow, but what is all this?

Jackson took the bowl and made his way back to my kitchen. I slowly laid back down and felt the weight of the sofa change. I felt Jackson's muscular arms wrap around my torso. I shifted over and looked at him. I finally broke the silence wanting answers.

"Jackson, what are exactly?"

I felt him tense up and looked up at him.

"Well, uh, I thought we agreed we were gonna take things as it goes."

I rolled my eyes "Come on Jackson, let's get real. I like you, a lot and if you're too scared to let me down and tell me you just want to be friends. Just say it! I'm just; I've been let down before. And I don't think I could handle it again."

I look down and fiddle with his shirt.

* * *

Jackson's POV:

I was completely caught off guard by Mel's confession.

I grab her hand fiddling my shirt and hold it.

"Mel, I've never been... I've never had this happen to me."

She stays quiet and I choose to continue.

"This is the first time in my life where I have real friends and the first time I've you know…" I'm such a coward why can't I say it?

"What, Jackson?" Her deep brown stare deeply.

I gaze downwards. "Mel I like you a lot. I've never liked a girl the way I like you." I mutter lowly.

"Really?"

I look up and notice how cute she looked. Her nose was red her eyes were puffy but she still looked beautiful.

"Yeah. Mel, you're my best friend and I like you."

She smiles. "I like you too."

We lean in and then "Jackson, as much as I wanna kiss you I'm really sick. The last thing I need is for you to get sick as well."

"Melissa I'm gonna kiss you right now."

"But Jack-"

I placed my lips on hers briefly and pulled back.

"I don't care if I get sick after this Mel, that was worth it"

She smiled and then before I knew it…

"Achoo!" I sneezed hard and Mel started to giggle.

"You sure you aren't gonna regret that kiss?"

I felt scratchiness in my throat. "Nah." I said lazily.

With that we both took some medicine and enjoyed the rest of the time we could spend together.

* * *

**So I know I said I wouldn't be publishing anymore work until I get 5 reviews on my other work. But I had a few stories I just needed to post to clear up some space. Hope you guys liked it. Review if you please! **

**PS: I don't own any of these adorable people. :)  
**


End file.
